


Memoria

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Chimera, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если отголосок сознания Адама в системе Убежища не был уничтожен полностью?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoria

В церкви никого нет. Никола идет между рядами скамей и даже не вздрагивает, когда в скрещивающихся солнечных лучах перед ним появляется фигура.

Ведь он знает, кто это. Здесь не может быть никого другого, кроме них двоих.

— Любопытно, — говорит Никола, — почему храм? Жаждешь раскаянья?

Адам — а это именно он — стоит сейчас перед ним. На нем одежда, какая была бы уместна в Оксфорде времен их студенчества, как и на Николе.  
Каждый раз, когда он приходит сюда, внешний дизайн полностью подчиняется воле Адама. Визуальные мелочи, ничего более. Как бы Никола ни пытался, этого контроля он отнять не может.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спрашивает Адам, и его губы кривятся в усмешке. — Держать меня здесь вечно?

Он поворачивается вокруг своей оси, и окружение меняется. На нем и Николе монашеские рясы, и они стоят в пустынном темном коридоре, где не на что смотреть, кроме ряда одинаковых дверей да чадящей свечи в руке Адама.

— Я думал, — говорит он, — что картина из твоей памяти тебя порадует.

В его словах плещется издевка, но прежде, чем Никола успевает что-то ответить, Адам задувает свечу. Снова смена обстановки. Оксфорд, лаборатория, где когда-то Пятеро так часто работали над своим проектом.

Николе кажется, что он почти слышит голоса Хелен, Джона, Джеймса и Найджела. Точно так же, как в церкви ему почудилось на миг, что он увидел родителей.

— Хватит трюков, — бросает Никола и садится на ближайший стол.  
— Как скажешь, — отвечает Адам, и по взмаху его руки появляется просторное мягкое кресло, в которое он и опускается.

Никола вздыхает и напоминает себе, что перед ним не настоящий Адам Ворт, а лишь проекция его воспоминаний, помноженная на цифровое эхо из систем Убежища. Но, если подумать, разве люди — не отголоски эха и не чужие воспоминания?

«Хватит, — говорит себе Никола, — не дай ему заморочить тебе голову!»

— Ты сохраняешь меня, — лениво говорит Адам, откидываясь в кресле, — не говоришь Хелен, что я до сих пор здесь, слежу за ней… за тобой… за всеми. Неужели чувство вины не отпускает?  
— Какая вина? — спрашивает Никола. — Перед тобой? Ох, как же ты жалок…  
— Я был жалок, — перебивает его Адам; лень и расслабленность покидают его, и он подается вперед, вскакивая с растаявшего в воздухе кресла. — Я был в восторге от тебя, почти поклонялся тебе, готов был отдать все, что у меня было, кроме Имоджин, готов был украсть то, чего не было, чтоб только заслужить толику твоего внимания… пусть это означало еще большие унижения. 

Он качает головой.

— Я был глуп. Ведь ты просто выскочка с зашкаливающим самомнением.

Никола улыбается, обнажив клыки.

— Будь осторожнее, — говорит он, — ты можешь переставлять мебель, но только и всего.

Адам молча усмехается, и Николе становится от этого неуютно.

— Что ж, — произносит он, — удачного пребывания в цифровом Аду, Адам.

А потом Никола отключается и возвращается в реальный мир. 

Никола сам не знает, почему до сих пор не стер то, что осталось от Адама, почему не вычистил систему, а, наоборот, старательно защищал этот сегмент, чтоб никто не заметил и не попытался убрать явно неуместную подпрограмму. 

— Может быть, — говорит он вполголоса самому себе, — мне нужно напоминание о собственной глупости.

И ему чудится отголосок смеха Адама в затухающем гудении аппаратуры.


End file.
